Martial Sentai Dragonranger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Vegeta, Goku, Dante, No. 17 and No. 18 become a sentai team to protect the world from the Zangyacks new generals Ace Gil and Vegas gil Insarn and Warz Gil's sons and Ackdos Gil's Grandsons


Martial Sentai Dragonranger

Vegeta-Dragon Red-Fire-Dragon Eagle (Dragon-Robo's Body)

Goku-Dragon Blue-Water-Dragon Shark-(Dragon-Robo's Waist)

Android 17-Dragon Yellow-Earth-Dragon double Panther- (Dragon-Robo's Arms)

Dante-Dragon Green-Nature-Dragon Crane- (Dragon-Robo's Head)

Android 18-Dragon Pink-Wind-Dragon Rhino-(Dragon-Robo's Legs)

Raditz-Dragon Silver-Light-God-Dragon and Charioters- (God Dragon Battle Mode/God Dragon Robo)

PLOT: When the Evil Zangyack Return led by Ace Gil (Grandson of Ackdos Gill and Son of Warz Gil) along with his twin Brother Vegas Gil It's up to Vegeta, Goku, Dante, No.17 and No. 18 to become the Martial Sentai….Dragonranger! And to protect Earth's life itself Kansei! Ryuu-Oh!

Part 1: Ride on Martial Sentai!

It cuts to Dante playing his DSIXL with Goku and they were playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Co-Op Dante as Riku and Goku as Demyx"Dance Water, Dance!" shouts Goku and they were fighting Anti-Saix and well Goku and Dante got pounded" Aw dang it!" said Goku as he snapped his fingers and all of a Sudden a Massive starship appeared" Attention people of earth! I am the son Of Warz Gil and the Grandson of Ackdos Gil known as Ace Gil!" Said a Blue version of Warz Gil as a Grey version of Warz stood" Along with my Twin brother Vegas Gil!" he said" Ace stop dragging me into this." Spoke Vegas until Goku threw a Can at him" You aren't invading Earth on my watch!" he shouts" I Salute you foolish Saiyan! You will make a good general in my army!" said Ace until Goku Punched Him "HOW DARE YOU PUNCH THE ZANGYACK PRINCE! HOW DARE YOU!" Said Ace as he drew his flintlock pistol and Shot Goku in the shoulder and Goku fell of and started to glow blue and heard Dende's voice" Goku, You are the blue warrior of West City's own Sentai Team, The Martial Sentai Dragonranger! The Transformation Code is "Martial Henshin!" the Blue warrior's Element is water, Good Luck." It spoke and a Cross Changer like Transformation Brace appeared "Martial…..HENSHIN!" Said Goku as he inserts a Madan Key like object in the object and turned and it shows a wave splash over Goku forming a Vul-Shark like suit and helmet with a Dragon face on the front of the belt buckle "Warrior of Water! Dragon Blue!" shouts Goku as he back flipped "Guys Dende gave us the Power to become A Sentai Team!" he said and Vegeta said "I know I got the same brace as you! As did Dante, No. 17 and No. 18!" said Vegeta and they shout "Martial Henshin!" they shout "Warrior of Fire! Dragon Red!" shouts Vegeta, he was Clad in a Vul-Eagle like suit "Warrior of Earth! Dragon Yellow!" shouted No. 17 as he was in a Vul-Panther style suit "Warrior of Nature! Dragon Green!" shouts Dante as he was Clad in a Green version of White Swan's suit "Warrior of wind! Dragon Pink!" she said as she was clad in a pink version of Geki-Chopper's Suit and a Bull-Man hybrid arrived "DESTROY HIM TAURUS!" Shouts Ace Gil and the Monster Charged at them and they shot off both horns before killing him and Taurus then grew to gigantic size and Different robotic animals arrived "What are those?" said Goku "Dragon Machines, they can merge together to form the Dragon-Robo Mecha, the combination call is "Martial Gattai", 17 the Dragon Double Panther is 2 panthers, they transform into the arms. Dante's is Martial Crane, it turns into a Ninja Megazord like head, Goku's is Dragon Shark, Vegeta's is Dragon Eagle, and 18's is Dragon Rhino." Said Dende and the Dragon Machines lined up "MARTIAL GATTAI!" And the Animals Changed 1st, the eagle's head and legs fold up excluding the wings, 2nd the shark splits in half a the tail, the head became the waist while the tail halves became waist armor, 3rd the 2 panthers' legs and tails folded up and the heads became shoulder armor and hands appeared, 4th, the Rhino turned all Gao Rhino legs form style and the plating on the bottom folded up to complete the right foot and the body combined and finally the Crane turned into a Ninja Megazord style head with blue eyes "Kansei! Dragon-Robo!" the 5 shout as the robot struck a Panda stance and charged at Taurus and a Lightspeed Rescue Megazord style sword appeared "Dragon Sabre!" and it slashed Taurus "Drag-Crash!" shouts Vegeta and the sword caught on fire and slashed through the monster "Victory!" shouts Vegeta as Taurus fell over and explodes and Chi-Chi cheered on Goku and hugs him "The fight isn't over yet! The Gil Bros. are getting away!" said Goku and they celebrated, West city had its own Sentai Team, the Martial Sentai Dragonrangers!

The End

Next Time: The team get their own team jacket!


End file.
